


red moon;s.

by lykretsiya



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykretsiya/pseuds/lykretsiya
Summary: сборник драбблов по red moon до ста пятидесяти слов.





	1. midnight summer dream.

Бёль просыпается посреди ночи и чувствует, что реальность вокруг неё неправильная — словно кто-то сдвигает всю мебель на два сантиметра влево, и от этого становится некомфортно.

Пол под босыми ступнями Бёль ледяной; она неловко переступает с ноги на ногу, пока бредёт на кухню по тёмному коридору, и передёргивает плечами от сквозняка, хотя точно помнит, что закрывает все окна перед тем, как лечь спать.

На кухне неожиданно светло для столь позднего часа: лунный свет проникает сквозь неплотные шторы, и вся комната заливается голубоватым оттенком. Бёль промаргивается — ещё и ещё. Жмурится. Трёт глаза, но наваждение светящихся в темноте белых волос и ночной рубашки не проходит.

И — улыбки. В голубом полумраке кухни ЁнСон выглядит пугающе, и у Бёль по спине бегут мурашки, когда она оборачивается. Её белые зубы тоже словно светятся.

Это жутко.

Бёль протягивает к ЁнСон руку, чтобы удостовериться, что она осязаемая; ЁнСон сонно хихикает и уводит её обратно в спальню.


	2. egotistic.

ЁнСон не злится — ЁнСон в бешенстве, потому что Бёль делает это снова.

Опять.

В очередной, мать её, раз.

ЁнСон устаёт от этого; действительно устаёт, потому что эгоцентризм Бёль переходит все границы.

Бёль не считает нужным оповещать ЁнСон об отмене встреч, совсем не заботится о её свободном времени и при этом постоянно пытается всё контролировать. ЁнСон надоело.

ЁнСон даёт Бёль второй — третий, четвёртый — шанс, и она не выносит из этого абсолютно ничего, продолжая ту же самую песню.

Бёль звонит спустя полтора часа после начала назначенного свидания. Она говорит:

— Я забыла.

Говорит:

— Подъедешь ко мне?

И ЁнСон взрывается, потому что это невыносимо. Любить Бёль — невыносимо, и — теперь — ЁнСон понимает, что и сама Бёль — невыносима.

ЁнСон устаёт закрывать глаза на происходящее. ЁнСон говорит:

— Мы расстаёмся.

Если Бёль так сильно нравится быть в себе, то пусть остаётся там в полном одиночестве, а с ЁнСон хватит унижений.


	3. rainy season.

Бёль ненавидит дождь — от влажности у неё завиваются и пушатся волосы.

И мокрые носки и тяжёлые подвороты джинс.

А ещё — тучи, из-за которых не видно солнце.

Бёль наступает в глубокую лужу, проваливаясь по самую лодыжку, и чертыхается себе под нос. Волосы — влажные и волнистые — липнут к лицу и шее; вода с кончиков волос стекает по спине и груди.

Настроение у Бёль паршивое — по многим причинам, на самом-то деле, но основная — это ЁнСон. Это вообще-то всегда ЁнСон, потому что Бёль терпеть не может ссориться с ней из-за какой-то незначительной чуши.

Её джинсы промокают насквозь, и мокрое теперь даже бельё.

Бёль бредёт вдоль улицы, заглядывая в каждую витрину, и из-за шума дождя совершенно не слышит, как в каких-то метрах за ней кто-то шлёпает по лужам, несясь со всех ног.

— Дура, ты забыла зонт!

Бёль оборачивается и видит самое яркое солнце — такое же мокрое, как и она сама, и с зонтом.


	4. sky! sky!

ЁнСон помнит улыбку Бёль — то, как странно и в то же время привлекательно выглядит её лицо, её складки у носа и то, как она прикрывает глаза.

И — холод её рук на своей талии.

И — все те милые бессмысленные вещи, которые она делает.

И — её смех, когда ЁнСон делает что-то глупое.

ЁнСон помнит колючий плед под бёдрами, тусклые закаты и разговоры ни о чём; помнит — как Бёль заправляет волосы ей за ухо и гладит по щеке, не давая прятать взгляд; помнит — руку в руке, тепло в сердце и горящие кончики ушей.

Фотография на заставке телефона ЁнСон — воспоминание: о жёстких рыжих волосах, о болящем от улыбки лице и о — господи — тонких запястьях.

ЁнСон помнит переписки до утра, помнит то, как Бёль любит ставить смайлики, и особенно — её полуночные селфи в пижаме. О, у неё были такие дурацкие пижамы.

ЁнСон помнит — всё.

ЁнСон помнит, потому что не забывает.


	5. sleep in the car.

С некоторых пор ЁнСон берёт привычку засыпать в машине, когда Бёль по доброте душевной отвозит её домой после напряжённого рабочего дня. ЁнСон склоняет голову к плечу и приоткрывает рот, её волосы трутся об обивку сиденья и электризуются; Бёль чувствует дикий прилив нежности и совершенно не хочет её будить.

Остановив машину у дома ЁнСон, Бёль долгих несколько минут рассматривает её лицо, и в какой-то момент засматривается настолько, что это становится неприличным. Бёль неловко прокашливается.

— Онни, — несильный толчок в плечо.

ЁнСон никак не реагирует.

— Онни, — ещё один несильный толчок в плечо.

На третий толчок в плечо ЁнСон сердито сопит:

— Я спящая красавица.

Оу.

Бёль склоняется над ЁнСоН, перегибаясь через сиденье, поддевает ремень безопасности и коротко касается её губ своими. ЁнСон приоткрывает один глаз:

— Ты очень плохая принцесса. Таким спящую красавицу не разбудить.

Бёль улыбается и целует ЁнСон ещё раз — уже так, чтобы она точно-точно проснулась.


	6. selfish.

Бёль выигрывает для Сыльги фиолетового плюшевого динозавра с зелёными крыльями, и Сыльги светится от счастья, прижимая его к груди.

Телефон Бёль в кармане толстовки вибрирует дважды.

**'как у вас дела?'  
'надеюсь, я вас не отвлекаю'**

Сыльги, спрятав игрушку за спину, кладёт подбородок Бёль на плечо, заглядывая в экран телефона. Бёль глупо улыбается, печатая ответ.

— Оу, вы такие милые, — слащаво тянет Сыльги, тем не менее не издеваясь, а констатируя факт.

Бёль отправляет сообщение ЁнСон и разворачивается лицом ко всему довольной Сыльги; она раскачивается на пятках, подошвы её кроссовок скрипят о плитку.

— Вы точно такие же, поверь.

Сыльги притворно оскорбляется, но быстро отходит и предлагает пообедать перед тем, как со всеми силами и старанием атаковать танцевальный автомат.

Когда Бёль с Сыльги не узнают, отказываясь уступать танцевальный автомат, Бёль оскорбляется до глубины души и ругается вслух.

_'теперь я понимаю, как ты себя чувствовала, когда подростки проигнорировали тебя на горке'_

**'передавай Сыльги привет'**


	7. bonus: +s (hello).

В воскресенье, когда уже становится поздно для вечерних прощаний, но ещё слишком рано — для ночных, Бёль говорит: 

— Пока.

Вопреки словам, её рука всё ещё в руке ЁнСон. Бёль улыбается чуть грустно, и её лицо выглядит как обычно; ЁнСон нравится, когда лицо Бёль выглядит странно.

— Прощальный поцелуй? 

ЁнСон оставляет вопрос без ответа, предпочитая действовать, а не говорить. У Бёль тонкие сухие губы и горячее дыхание, она потрясно целуется, и у ЁнСон подкашиваются ноги.

Они всегда прощаются по воскресеньям после уютных посиделок под несколькими пледами в компании dvd-проигрывателя; после совместных завтраков, утреннего ворчания ЁнСон и того, как Бёль обнимает её сбоку, кладя ладонь на живот.

Бёль ещё раз целует ЁнСон в губы — мягко, едва касаясь; целует в нос, в щёки, в подбородок — ЁнСон смеётся и смущается, но не отталкивает, наслаждаясь вниманием.

Бёль — ещё раз — говорит:

— Пока, —

чтобы в понедельник утром, прижавшись кончиком носа к подбородку ЁнСон, сказать:

— Привет.


End file.
